


To the Ends of the Earth

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, F/M, Het, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompts were snowflakes and cliff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were snowflakes and cliff.

Ocean waves crash against the shore and the wind howls along with a lone wolf deep within the forest.

Harry stands at the edge of a cliff, snow battering him like ice pellets rather than the delicate flakes he imagined them to be.

He feels numb. 

No, Harry _wishes_ he were numb. His heart has shattered into a thousand pieces, each of them stabbing him in the chest like a blade.

"I thought you might be here," a voice says. 

"Ginny's gone," Harry whispers, then wails. 

"I'm sorry," Neville says, voice cracking. 

After thirty-six years, Harry now finds himself alone.


End file.
